There's Something I'd Like to Try
by Marvar
Summary: Shy Bella lusts after Dr. Sexyward while she works in a record store. Does the hot doc like her too? It's rated M, so someone's getting some action. Set in the 80s.
1. Ask

**Title: There's Something I'd Like to Try**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: **_**Ask,**_** by The Smiths**

**Pen Name: Marvar**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own actual vinyl records.**

**Summary: Shy Bella lusts after Dr. Sexyward while she works in a record store. Set in the 80s. A finalist in the NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Ask by the Smiths**

Shyness is nice, and

Shyness can stop you

From doing all the things in life

You'd like to

Shyness is nice, and

Shyness can stop you

From doing all the things in life

You'd like to

So, if there's something you'd like to try

If there's something you'd like to try

ASK ME - I WON'T SAY "NO" - HOW COULD I?

Coyness is nice, and

Coyness can stop you

From saying all the things in

Life you'd like to

So, if there's something you'd like to try

If there's something you'd like to try

ASK ME - I WON'T SAY "NO" - HOW COULD I?

Spending warm summer days indoors

Writing frightening verse

To a buck-toothed girl in Luxembourg

ASK ME, ASK ME, ASK ME

ASK ME, ASK ME, ASK ME

Because if it's not Love

Then it's the Bomb, the Bomb, the Bomb, the Bomb, the Bomb, the Bomb, the Bomb

That will bring us together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, Yessss! Right there. Don't stop. Fuck, Edwar…" Beep. Beep. Beep. Whack!!

Fucking alarm. Ruined my dream just when I got to the good part. That was the closest I was going to get to the hottest man I had ever seen. I'm not exaggerating, I once saw Johnny Depp from 21 Jump Street at the Hamburger Hamlet, and Edward made him look like Screech. Sigh, Edward. I dreamed about him every night, because I was too chicken shit to do anything about it in real life. Now, I would probably never see him again.

Today was Friday. My last day at The Vinyl Fetish, the greatest record store in Los Angeles. I've worked there for the last two years while I attended UCLA. I had just graduated with my master's degree and I was starting my new job soon. But before I entered the rat race, I was headed to Europe for three weeks, thanks to a generous graduation gift from my rich aunt. My best friend Alice was going with me, so it would be epic.

While I was excited about the success of my professional life, my personal life was non-existent. I was an average-looking brunette with a potty mouth, so I wasn't expecting to date Richard Greico or anything. I had Alice, but no one else. I craved a relationship like she had with Jasper. Shit, I'd settle for a date with someone who wasn't a total spazz.

It's not like no one ever asked me out. I've actually had a few decent dates, and I wasn't technically a virgin-thanks to Jake, my childhood friend. But I wanted someone to curl my toes and make me scream like I did in my dreams of Edward, my fantasy boyfriend. I'd give anything to find out if reality did my dreams justice.

He was a regular customer who came into the store three times per week for the last six months. He was a medical resident at UCLA Medical Center. He would come by in his scrubs, and I would 'come' in my panties at the sight of him-holy fuck was he incredible. Every 'playing doctor' fantasy you could think of went through my mind these last six months-say hello naughty nurse Bella. Hell, he'd probably make a pap smear seem like a vaj massage. I seriously thought about injuring myself just to see him.

He was a tan, muscular, god-like creature- not a man, because certainly no mere mortal ever looked like that in real life. Fucking Zeus himself pulled him from the 'Tree of Fuckhot' or some shit like that. His leaf-green eyes sparkled beneath his long, thick lashes. Fuck, I bet everything on him was long and thick. Gah. You could see the outline of his toned muscles through those thin scrubs that hugged his 6 foot two inch, 170 lb. frame. Yes, I checked his driver's license. It was a legit reason; I had to check because he paid for his records with a credit card.

I knew every record he purchased. Just like I knew every contour of his perfect face and body, from his big feet up to his bronze pompadour. And I thought Morrissey had bitchin' hair. Yes, I stalked him around the store. I'm not ashamed, 'cuz I don't think you fully realize what level of hotness we're dealing with here. It's nearly blinding, like looking into an eclipse without eye protection. OK, so I'm making up excuses as to why I haven't jumped his bones like a superfreak, you know the kind you won't take home to momma? The answer is simple, but sad as fuck-I don't think he's interested and I'm too shy to make the first move. There, I said it, my shyness has stopped me from doing the guy I'd like to. Damn, he's something I'd like to try.

So, while he shopped we just made small talk about his selections and whatever else he cared to share with me. I hung on his every word. He was fascinating, brilliant, and completely out of my league. He also had a fuck ton of records. Basically, I ogled him when he wasn't looking, he paid, then he left. That was "our" routine. But today was the last time I would be there to stare and huff his scent. Noooooooo.

Damn it, I couldn't leave the store without doing something. I needed to show him what he'd be missing. So, I pushed aside my 'Jo-ness' to make way for my 'Blair-ness." Which reminds me, I need to find a blank VHS tape to record _Facts of Life_.

I showered, then I dressed carefully for work, knowing I needed to blow Edward's mind, so possibly I could blow him. After scrunching a handful of mousse into my hair, I squeezed on my tightest white denim mini skirt, layered two bright purple tank tops, and tied on my favorite white ankle boots. I put on my favorite green Swatch watch and spritzed on some Poison perfume. All I needed was my Bonnie Bell strawberry Lip Smackers.

I was just about ready to go when Angela called me. " I'm so glad I caught you. Bella, can you close for me today? The owner wants me to interview some people this morning, so I need to switch with you, OK?"

"Sure, Ange," I said with disappointment evident in my voice. There went my chance with Edward. He never came in that late.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best. Bye," she said and hung up.

I sighed and flopped down on my couch to watch the Price is Right and Days of Our Lives. God, how are these shows still on the air? Bob Barker is like sixty or something.

Still bored, I decided to write to my friend in Luxembourg. It's been a while and I wanted to find out how her oral surgery went. Her front teeth were totally fucked up. I must have dozed off while writing, because the next thing I knew I was dreaming of a tuft of bronze hair between my thighs. Oh, hell yeah. This was better than reality.

I felt the flicking of his tongue inside my folds and swirling around my throbbing, wet center. The heat started to build in my belly. "Uhh, yes, just like that," I moaned. "Ahhhh!!" Ring, Ringgg. Are you fucking kidding me? Cockblocked twice? I answered the phone with a snarl. "What?"

"Nice greeting, Bella. I see your six years of college really paid off." Fucking Alice. Perpetually chipper, beautiful, and confident. Total opposite of me.

"Sorry, you just interrupted a really good dream," I sighed.

"Another porn starring Dr. Sexyward? Bow chicka bow bow. I don't see why you don't just tell him about your crush. I told you I think he has a thing for you, too. I saw the way he was looking at you in the store."

"It's too late, now Alice. I probably won't see him again. Today is my last day, remember."

"I think you will," she said with confidence, "and this time he'll ask you. You won't say no, right?"

"Ask me what?"

"To sex you up, of course."

"Ha, ha, Alice. I have to go to work."

I walked to the record store in no real hurry. I was sad to leave such an important part of my life. I had met Angela there, and she had become a great friend. But mostly I was disappointed in myself for being such a wimp around Edward.

The store was totally dead when I got there. "I know you didn't hire someone as awesome as me, right?" I joked to Angela as she grabbed her stuff.

"No one is like you, Bella, but we did hire someone. And Christ on a cracker, you should have seen the new owner. Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. I was like Ben, who? He's a doctor and he owns the whole building. He inherited it about six months ago," Angela gushed.

"Gorgeous doctor, huh? Too bad I'm already engaged to Michael Hutchence from INXS."

"Have you met him before, Bella? He seemed to be familiar with you. He kept asking about your new job and where you were moving and stuff like that."

"Michael Hutchence asked about me?" I joked, and she gave me a dirty look. I put my hands up in surrender. "How would I know the owner? You just barely met him, and you're the manager."

"I've talked to Dr. Cullen on the phone a few times, but he never asks about me personally. He seemed very interested in you."

Wait. Dr. _**Who**_? Nuh uh. Couldn't be. "Does the hot doctor have green eyes, bronze hair, and a perfect face?" I demanded.

"Like an Italian master carved it from marble."

"Fuuuck."

I couldn't believe that Edward, my Edward who had given me the best fantasy sex ever, was my boss. Well, I guess it didn't matter, anymore. Angela left, so it was just me and a few random customers left in the store.

I was just killing time until closing, so I was playing my favorite songs full blast over the stereo system. INXS. _Need_ _You Tonight_. Damn, that brought to mind some pretty hot daydreams. Yes, you got what I need, Dr. Cullen. Mmm. Slide over here, baby. I closed my eyes and swayed to the music.

"Uhhummm." Someone was clearing their throat. I turned around to see Edward. He was holding a Cheap Trick album. He looked like he was straight out of my sex dreams, except no scrubs. He wore tight ass fucking jeans that looked soft and worn, not that acid washed shit that people were wearing. They hugged every curve and bulge of his delicious pelvic area. I moaned a little when I saw his shirt. A fitted Smiths concert tee he obviously got in England. Fuck me. I mean literally. He gives me a sign, it's on.

I gulped. "Is there anything you, um, want Edward?"

"Fuck yeah." He hands me a record. "Do you think you could play track two, please?" I snapped out of my daze long enough to switch records. Did he just say 'fuck'?

_I want you to want me, I need you to need me. . ._

He stared into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen before. I could barely breathe. "I didn't know you were a Cheap Trick fan," I choked out.

"That song has a particular message I want to convey," he said with his eyes blazing. "I think sometimes music can express feelings better than words. I hope you will see what I mean. I have some other songs I want you to play." He walked around gathering a few records. I just watched, awestruck by his fantastic ass. He caught me staring and gave me a smirk that melted a hole in my panties. Perfect, they were now crotchless for easy access.

He handed me _You Make My Dreams Come True_ by Hall and Oates, _Let's Go To Bed_ by The Cure, _Sexual Healing_ by Marvin Gaye, and _I Want to Be Your Lover_ by Prince. I put on the first song and listened to the lyrics. I was into New Wave music, but Hall and Oates were a guilty pleasure.

"Are you making a mixed tape for your girlfriend or something?" My voice was shaky.

"I don't have a girlfriend, yet. I'm working on it."

I laughed nervously. "I'm sure it won't be very difficult, Edward. Just dazzle her like you do everyone else."

"Do I dazzle you, Isabella?" He leaned across the counter and touched my hair.

"Always," I whispered. He grinned a heart-breaking smile. I almost lost my shit right there.

"Good to know. So did you get my message, yet?" He leaned in closer to me and I was intoxicated by his scent. I took a long pull and shuddered. He heard me because I was rewarded with another heart-stopping grin.

"Uh, you have very eclectic taste in music? Or you haven't embraced that compact disc thingy?" I stammered.

"I guess I haven't made my intentions clear, then." He walked around to a display and selected another record. He handed it to me, staring intently while I blushed at the title. "If you can't guess what I want after this, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

_I've waited so long baby_

_Now that we're friends_

_Every man's got his patience_

_And here's where mine ends_

_I want your sex, I want your love._

Double gulp. He can't mean it. But the look in his eyes is undeniable. He's totally eyefucking me, and damn it, it's hottttt. He hasn't even touched me and I'm in a puddle of lady juice. Thank god I don't have to mop this bitch.

_I've waited so long baby_

_Out in the cold_

_I can't take much more girl_

_I'm losing control_

Gaahh. He's staring at me so intensely, I'm nearly shaking. I lick my lips. What move do I make after being eye sexed? Do I go for it? Suddenly I've leaned across the counter and he's closed the distance. I moved in slow motion like Bo Derek on the beach in _Ten._

I gasped for breath and my heart beat out of control. It seemed like an eternity before our lips met, but when they did, it was fireworks, puppies, angels, candy… I can't explain the complexity of emotions that coursed through my body. His lips and tongue explored my mouth while his hands caressed my face. My arms suddenly sprung free from my sides as I realized I was kissing Edward and I better take advantage while I could. My hands grip behind his neck and pull him closer to me so that I'm lying across the counter with half of his body on top of me. Yesssss. Victory dance in my panties. After several minutes, I broke the kiss to catch my breath. I was panting heavily, and so was he. He pulled me off of the counter and wrapped his arms around me. He spoke softly into my hair, "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

I was dumbstruck. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why don't you pick a song while I take care of something. I'll be right back."

"You promise to explain?"

"Oh, I'll show you, personally. Over and over if necessary." He smirked at me and walked away. I pulled my shit together and tried to form a coherent thought.

I saw my favorite Smiths album and I thought about what Alice said earlier. I had to put that song on. "Ask me, ask me, ask me," Morrissey sang and I was swaying and singing along, when I felt strong hands grasp my hips from behind and warm breath in my ear. He whispered, "I'm tired of staying away from you, Bella."

I gasped, but remained facing away from him. I didn't respond to his words, but I pressed my ass into his groin, rubbing myself against his stiff cock that was making its presence known through his jeans. Sweet bejeezus, it was huge. My dreams did not do it justice.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, but I couldn't do anything because I was your boss." As he talked, he ran his hands up my sides and cupped my breasts. He dropped kisses down my neck and shoulders. "Tell me this is ok and you feel the same way," he demanded while he gently nibbled on my ear.

"It's fucking fantastic, I want more." I moaned into his cheek. "I've dreamed about this and I can't believe it's real. I've wanted you, too. So much." His hands tugged my tank over my head and with a flick of his wrist my breasts were bare. He turned me quickly and pulled a nipple into his mouth while rubbing the other between his fingers. I wanted to touch and lick every part of him as he expertly suckled my chest. I ran my hand down to where his cock was grinding into my hip. I struggled with the buttons on his jeans until he realized what I was up to, and easily released his hardness into my ready hand. Together we pushed his jeans down all the way.

It was velvety smooth and throbbed with heat as I slid my hand around it, stroking it and earning a moan from Edward's lips. "Shit, Bella. Just like that." He kissed me hard and fast and I matched his speed with my hand. He thrust his hips in a perfect rhythm and I imagined him pumping his glorious cock inside me. "Baby, I'm almost there," he grunted and I sank to my knees and took him in my mouth. I wanted every part of this man and I intended to show him just how much.

I licked up his shaft to his moist tip while I cupped his balls with my hand. I sucked gently and picked up the pace when he started thrusting erratically into my mouth. "Uh, fuck that's incredible. I'm coming baby, move." He gave me the choice, but I wanted every drop of his Edwardness. He made some moaning sounds that completely ruined my undies for good as he released hot streams in my mouth. When he was done, he pulled me up into his embrace.

"That was the most intense experience I've ever had. It was worth the wait."

"So what happens now?" I asked nervously. "I get off at nine," I offered hopefully. Please don't say you're leaving. Please. Please.

"I'm going to get you off, _now,_ love. Then I'm going to take you home and fuck you senseless," he whispered in my ear. I rubbed my thighs together involuntarily. "There are some other things I'd like to try…" his voice trailed off suggestively.

"Ask me, Edward. I won't say no, how could I?" I moaned while his hand reached under my skirt and pulled down my soaked panties.

"By the way, I totally want you to make me a mixed tape."

A/N

Thanks for everyone who voted for my story during the contest. Please check out my other story, Yeah, You.

I intend to write at least one more chapter from Edward's point of view. If I get enough reviews, maybe more. OK, I'm begging for reviews!


	2. Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

**A/N**

**Please forgive the long wait between updates. I've been working on my other story **_**Yeah, You.**_** This was originally a one-shot, but Edward wanted to share his side of the story. If people like it, I probably can be bribed with reviews and RPatz porn to write some more chapters. **

**Love and kisses to my fantabulous beta/fic-wife Cosmogirl7481. She gave me some kick ass lines and talked me through the citrus portion. If you want extra hot, lemony goodness read her fic, **_**Retail Therapy**_**. **

**Chapter 2**

**Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want**

**EPOV **

I, Edward Cullen, do solemnly swear that I am going to seduce one Bella Swan today or die trying.

I was bound and determined that she would understand what I wanted from her today. I thought I had made myself perfectly clear the other million times I had been in there, but apparently Bella didn't realize the power she has over men. I mean, who needs that many records? Fuck, I was buying them from myself.

I remember the first time I saw her. Of course I did. I replayed that scene in my head daily.

I had planned to see the building my grandfather had left me. The address was familiar and very close to work. When I got there I realized that I had walked by the store before, meaning to stop by and browse through the records. I strolled through the door and ran smack into my future. My 'future' was 5 foot 3 inches of female perfection. The feel of her body against mine sent a jolt of electricity through me. She apologized profusely while I stared unabashedly. She was wearing a small white mini skirt that showcased her fantastic legs. Legs I wanted wrapped around me.

I took one look into her bottomless brown eyes and I was hooked. Long mahogany hair, heart-shaped face, creamy unblemished skin. And a Vinyl Fetish name tag. I was devastated to see that she was an employee. My employee. Obviously I didn't introduce myself as the new owner.

She helped me with my music choices because I pretended to be a customer. I was instantly drawn to her quick, self-effacing wit and quiet intelligence. My attachment grew rapidly and exponentially as I practically stalked her. I went to the record store, my record store, every day that I could before my shift at the hospital. Every free minute I had I was there. I don't know what she actually thought of me being _there_ so fucking often.

She was a fucking goddess. Completely beautiful and completely oblivious to her charms. The physical attraction wasn't the only thing that captured my interest, however. Everyday I spent there lusting after her I learned a little bit more.

I made inane conversation while trying to get to know her. It was casual on the surface, but in my mind I was noting every bit of information I could. Music preference, books, major, favorite foods, all of it in the Bella folder. . She was twenty-three, a recent graduate of UCLA, single (excellent), and basically perfect for me. I memorized the way she twirled her hair around her finger, how her eyes scrunched when she laughed. She introduced me to her friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. I watched her face light up when she spoke about the people she cared about. Beautiful. I wanted her to have that look when she spoke my name.

I never made a move because I was the owner of the store. I didn't think it was proper for me to proposition one of my employees. Plus, she might go out with me out of obligation, or refuse me for the same reasons. Anyway you looked at it, it was not the best situation. In my mind we had some sort of connection that was unspoken. I was sure that she felt it, too. I've waited so long for her to make a move, but she was clueless to what I wanted from her. This shit I had planned today better work, because my dick might shrivel up from non-use. I haven't been able to look at another woman since I laid eyes on Miss Swan.

Six months of agonizing, late-night masturbatory sessions. My balls were bluer than Papa Smurf's.

This was how I spent the last six months. Tortured by her untouchable presence. Well, tonight I was going to touch. Everywhere.

I finally had a night off from the hospital. I only had to practically blow the chief resident to get it. I usually had mornings off which was when I went to the record store to see my dream girl. The week of double shifts would be worth it if she finally succumbs to my charms. No 'if' Cullen, when. Think positively.

She may need a visit to the optometrist, because she hasn't noticed the blatant staring and ocular sexing I've been throwing her way. All signs point to her being very intelligent, so I'm going to go with the explanation that she is very naïve and has vision problems.

That was another reason why I was so enamored of her. She wasn't like other women who followed me around and made suggestive comments. I've had women ask me for 'breast exams' in the ER. Seriously. Just whipped 'em out. Who wants that? Bella was carefree, beautiful, intelligent, and soon to be mine. This was _so_ going to happen.

Angela, the manager of the store, asked for permission to hire a new employee a month ago when Bella had given her notice. My heart fell when I first heard she was leaving, but then I realized that we could finally be together. I had been plotting my move ever since. I had to stop myself from sending out wedding invitations. I needed to make her notice me first. I had eagerly awaited today all month long. Shit, if we're being honest, it's been six months that I've waited.

I had Angela arrange for Bella to be on the closing shift, which she rarely worked. I spent the morning helping interview applicants with Angela. I took the opportunity to find out some more information about the object of my affection.

I learned she was leaving for Europe next week, so I needed to make my move now. I didn't want her leaving without me declaring myself to her. She'd come back with some Euro-trash boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I missed my chance.

So here I was, getting ready for the most important meeting of my life. Way to over-dramatize everything, Edward. My brother Emmett would bust my balls for even thinking such sappy shit. 'She's just a girl Edward,' he would tell me. He couldn't be more wrong. She was everything.

I put on a CD while I got dressed for my 'date.' Morrissey's voice came out through the speakers loud and clear. . ._Please let me, let me, let me get what I want._ I loved records, but damn the sound was amazing. I needed to talk to Angela about ordering CDs for the store.

I selected my clothing carefully, unlike every other day I got ready. Usually I just threw on scrubs. I wanted her to see that I put in an effort for her. I specifically chose the Smiths concert tee because I knew that was her favorite band. That's another thing we had in common-we loved the same music. I paired the shirt with my favorite faded 501s and my trusty Docs. Hmm. Cologne or not? I had that_ Drakaar_ that Emmett gave me for Christmas that I haven't opened. Nah. I'll just stick to my regular soapy scent. I think I actually caught her sniffing me a couple of times. I moussed my hair into submission and then I was out the door. I practically ran down the street so eager was I to see her and possibly touch her. Not possibly, Cullen, definitely.

I slowed my jog to a mere trot as my store came into view. My store. This was my favorite of all the holdings inherited from my granddad. I actually loved music, not just because Bella happened to work in the store. I've played piano and guitar since I was little; I was quite good. Well, that's what people say. I've played in clubs and in bands casually for years. You would think I'd have a little more confidence.

I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled out some of my nervousness that was making my stomach feel like it was tied in knots. It's not like I should be nervous. I'd talked to girls before. More than talked. I wasn't a complete man-whore, but women did find me attractive. So, I've had my share of the ladies. They were just the wrong ladies. Not Bella. She made the sky bluer and my day brighter. Ugh. Air Supply should be playing in the background because that was so corny.

Through the window I looked at the many posters that lined the walls. The Police, Duran Duran, INXS, Depeche Mode, U2. A chick had definitely selected those posters. I quickly ran through the list of songs I selected for my little plan. It was now or never. The chime sounded as I opened the door.

I looked around to find Bella. She was grinding, _fucking grinding,_ to INXS's _Need_ _You Tonight_. In a tight mini-skirt. Oh, fuck. How have I made it through the last six months? Right. My hand and a fuck load of cold showers. I focused on the plan and selected my first record as she tortured me with her body.

"Bella," I called. No answer. She kept swaying her hips and singing. I cleared my throat loudly. She turned around in surprise. I could see her eyes widen at the sight of me. She gulped as she checked me out. Yeah, she was looking at the goods. _Baby, you can have all of me whenever you want it. _

"Is there anything you, um, want Edward?"

"Fuck yeah." _I want everything you'll give me._

"Do you think you could play track two, please?" I handed her the first song and she changed the record.

_I want you to want me, I need you to need me. . ._

The chorus rang through the store and she gaped at me as I stared at her.

"I didn't know you were a Cheap Trick fan," she choked.

"That song has a particular message I want to convey," I told her with as much emotion as I could. _She has to get this, right?_

I gathered the rest of the records from the bins as she watched me. I handed her the rest of the songs I selected. I told her how I liked to express myself through music.

"Are you making a mixed tape for your girlfriend or something?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend, _yet_. I'm working on it," I told her as I gazed into her deep brown eyes. _Fuck, doesn't she realize I mean her?_

She made a joke about how I dazzle women. I asked if I have that effect on her. Jackpot. She said, "Always." She did want me.

I asked her if she got my message, but she still didn't get it. Does she ignore all male attention?

"I guess I haven't made my intentions clear, then." I handed her the final record. If this didn't work, I was going to have a fucking conniption.

"If you can't guess what I want after this, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." And by 'matters' I meant her luscious body. Fucking George Michael better work. That motherfucker knows about sex and women.

_I've waited so long baby_

_Now that we're friends_

_Every man's got his patience_

_And here's where mine ends_

_I want your sex, I want your love._

There. I was practically begging her. I stared at her mouth, wanting so badly to suck on that pouty lip.

_I've waited so long baby_

_Out in the cold_

_I can't take much more girl_

_I'm losing control_

No shit, George. I was about to lose it if she didn't give me a sign, soon.

Then suddenly, she was leaning toward me, eyes on my lips. Sign duly noted. Thank you.

The pink, pouty lips I ogled for months were finally on me. My dreams were completely inadequate representations of that perfection. We moved together like we had been doing this forever. My tongue gently explored her mouth and she responded with vigor. She tasted better than . . .well, fuck if I knew. There were no words. It was hot and wet and fucking passionate. She gripped me tightly by the neck pulling me closer, exactly where I wanted to be. My hands roamed the creamy skin that I coveted, so much softer than I imagined. Everything was just more. More perfect, more delicious, more intense.

More.

I let myself succumb to the sensations. No holding back. She was now lying across the counter like her body was displayed for me. Yeah, I think I want to sample this. I brushed my thumbs along the sides of her breasts as I peppered wet open-mouthed kisses from her mouth to her neck and chest. I was rewarded with hums of appreciation.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," I said as we finally broke apart. I was leaning over her prone form. We were both breathing heavily but I was just getting started. I pulled her over the counter and onto her feet. She was a little unsteady; I hoped it was because of me.

When I saw the uncertainty in her eyes I told her to pick out another song and promised to explain what was happening between us. We needed a soundtrack for the upcoming events. I walked over to the door and locked it. I put the 'closed' sign in the window and closed the blinds so we wouldn't be disturbed. I didn't want anyone walking in on what was hopefully going to happen next.

She put on the song _Ask_ by The Smiths. I should have known. _Baby, I'm not going to ask, I'm going to take. _I grasped her hips and pressed myself against her. She gasped, and then rubbed her sweet little ass into my rock hard cock. Yes, Bella, he's been very lonely. He needs some attention. Damn, it's been so long you're talking like your cock is a person.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, but I couldn't do anything because I was your boss." I tried to explain why I hadn't made a move before this. "Tell me this is ok and you feel the same way," I said as I nibbled on her ear. I needed to make sure she wanted the same thing.

She moaned and told me how she wanted me for as long as I wanted her. Before her last words were out of her mouth, I had removed her tank top and bra. I didn't want to waste a second. I ran my tongue over a glorious pink peak while teasing the other in my hand. Bella reached into my jeans and stroked me with her hand. It was almost too much. I was basking in a wave of bliss then the fucking heavens opened up. I thought making out with her was the most glorious feeling ever. Until she took me in her mouth. She licked me like I was ice cream cone and 'Edward's Cock' was the most delicious flavor created. When she massaged my balls, I could barely stop myself from ending everything way too soon. I had to picture car wreck victims just to stop the instant orgasm. All my dreams combined did not do the reality justice. I quivered from the sheer joy and pleasure of this moment. And I hadn't even come, yet. I may combust when that happens.

Jesus Christ, this woman was going to kill me. I pictured the paramedics removing my dick from her mouth. That would be a good ER story.

All too soon I was releasing six months of pent up sexual tension into her mouth. I thought she might choke on that load. When I was done basking in the afterglow of the best BJ of my life, I quickly pulled her up into my arms.

"That was the most intense experience I've ever had. It was worth the wait," I said to her, breathless.

While I pulled up my pants and got myself, er, situated, she asked me what was going to happen next. She seemed very nervous about something. I realized that she was still unsure about us when she said what time she got off work. Was she actually thinking I was going to leave?

"I'm going to get you off, _now,_ love. Then I'm going to take you home and fuck you senseless," I whispered to her as I pulled her close to me. I laughed when she completely surprised me and asked for a mixed tape. I reached under her little white skirt that had teased me for the last six months, quickly pulling her tiny panties off. Fucking drenched, sexy panties that I stuck in my pocket. Bella moaned and tensed when my fingers grazed her sensitive spot.

"Relax, Bella. I just want you to feel as good as you made me. I've wanted this for so long," I murmured into her mouth as I kissed her. I pulled her skirt up and her leg over my hip so I could get a better angle. I slid my hand over to the source of heat and wet and happiness. "God, I love how wet you are for me. Have you been dreaming about this, like I have? Your body is telling me how much you want this. . . how much you want me. Can you tell me Bella?" I teased her opening with my fingers until she begged me for more. How could I resist her? "Are you going to tell me, beautiful?"

"Fuck, Edward. I want you! Now stop teasing, for shit's sake!" Bella fucking growled at me.

"Ooh, such a dirty mouth on you. Don't make me spank you." Mmm. The rush of wetness tells me Bella likes.

I finally gave her more, inserting my fingers and pulsing and thrusting repeatedly inside her as she writhed against me. I added to the sensation of my fingers by fucking her mouth with my tongue until she was sobbing my name while her orgasm overtook her.

"Mmmm. Oh, fuck!" she wailed with her head against my chest. "You used your knowledge of female anatomy to your advantage didn't you?"

I gently lowered her leg and steadied her wobbly frame.

"Bella, I use all of my knowledge to my advantage," I smirked. "But you haven't seen my best moves, yet." Her eyes widened, and then narrowed as she grinned. "So, shall we continue with part two of my promise? At my place?"

**A/N**

***Marvar hides 'cuz she's written some smut***

**Review if you like 80s-Edward.**


End file.
